Blood on the battlefield
by Bloodlillytheawesomeshe-cat
Summary: how i reunited with my brother, scourge. firelilly will meet her father,firestar. and scourge will settle a score that has been left for too long... safe for all ages. small amount of blood(battles)
1. journey to twolegplace

I woke up on the forest floor, the leaves were falling in a peaceful way. 'Mom, mom, mom' someone said. 'w-what?' I replied. 'ma'am. Mo-th-er. The one that gave birth to me?' a hungry little voice called. Suddenly I snapped back to the world 'Yes, firelilly?' I said. 'Mom you're squashing me!' 'Sorry' I said and moved off the little kit. She was magnificent, the color of desert sand with a fluffle of blood-brown fur between her ears.

'ma'am, sorry to disturb but, I have a letter from-'before he finished I was on him, claws digging into his flesh. 'Firelilly!' I hissed. She ran to our secret place. Far from harm. 'WAIT! IT'S FROM SCOURGE!' my claws relaxed, _scourge…could he still be alive?_ I thought. I let the warrior up. 'He wants to see you…' he told me everything about twolegplace, the streets, the grub, the dangers you name it he said it. 'please, he wants to see you.' Was all he said then disappeared again into the night. I thought about my older brother, I decided. _We will go._

The next day we set off for scourges, place. It was a long grueling journey through the forest and across the city. When we got to bloodclan territory we unluckily ran into a patrol. 'Hey, you two!' barked a grey tom. 'You shouldn't be here! Get lost, scram!' I stood over my kit and growled. 'Who's going to make me?!' I jumped onto him, biting and scratching him. He was very surprised that I made my move first. But it gave me a leverage of surprise, he threw me of and I jumped at him again. He pinned me and I kicked with all I was worth at his underbelly. His next move was to bite me on the shoulder and hold on. I returned it by biting his tail and ripping his flank to shreds. He screamed and let go of me. 'Take me to scourge.' I said.

's-scourge?' the grey tom whimpered. 'WHAT!?' came a voice from inside, booming with authority. 'Scourge, come out and at least _look_ at your niece' I said. The grey tom was appalled at my tone of voice. I could see the fear in his large eyes. 'Whadda you looking at?!' I snapped. 'n-nothing' he stammered. 'My niece?' scourge said. 'Come out. Now!' I ordered. Scourge slid into day-light. _Whoa…_ I thought, _he really is different._ His frosty-blue eyes fixed on me. His icy heart grew a chamber, where brother-to-sister love flowed… 'Bloodlilly?' he asked. 'Scourge.' I replied. Then he gazed at firelilly. 'You did well, sister. Now who did that to your pelt?' he asked. 'him.' I replied.


	2. not very wecome

**Ok, my dad is going on a business trip so don't expect anything for a few days, I'm going to post 3 chapters to keep you all busy so when my dad comes home I can start writing again. Now, ON WITH THE CHAPTER!**

Scourge sat on the dumpster, waiting for the cats to quiet down. I stood further behind him, out of view of the clan. Murmurings were coming from the hushed crowd. Finally scourge spoke: 'bloodclan, our newest member: my sister, bloodlilly.' Murmurings started again:

'His _sister?_ '

'Where is she?'

'Why is she in the clan?'

' _My_ sister was denied…'

'Ha! He lets her in 'cause she's _family!_ '

'Wow, scourge is letting in tired, old weaklings into the clan!'

When I heard the last one my claws clenched, I felt the rage building up inside me…and welcomed it. _How_ dare _he_ , I thought. My claws began to unsheathe, _how dare he, how dare he, how dare he! How dare he! HOW DARE HEEEEEE!_ Before I knew what was happening, I jumped over scourge and landed on the toms (who said the last insult) back. 'So? Scourge, your _ruler,_ who can _kill-you-with-one-slash-of-his-claws_ just let in a _tired, old, grey, weakling_ of a she-cat, did he?' I spat into his ear. 'Well I suppose you would be _happy_ to challenge this old weakling to a duel?' I jumped back, hissing.

 **Sorry, but I have to use blood for the next scene, IM SORRY OK! BUT I NEEEEEEEEED TO! SO IF YOU ARE MAMA OR PAPA (MY PARENTS) READING THIS THEN… I NEED TO USE BLOOD OK!**

He jumped on me scratching red lines onto my sides, I rolled backwards. He got squashed…then I attacked him by jumping onto his back. I gave him a bite on the shoulder and dug my claws into his sides. He bucked and ran like a bull, but he couldn't shake me. I bit him on the scruff of his neck which made him go limp. Then I carried him like a kitten for a few seconds then threw him at the dumpster's wall. He got up and we circled, hissing and spitting. He sprang at me but I side-stepped and he fell face-first into a pot-hole. After a while it was over, bleeding and bruised I said hoarsely: 'had enough yet?' there was a hint of sneer to my voice. But he just shook his head. 'Good,' I mumbled 'maybe scourge can show me around.'

 **Im sorry it was so short the next chapter wil be longer!**


	3. collars

I woke up, it was morning in twoleg place suddenly I felt pain on my flank. It was firelilly, she had rolled onto my flank and was pressing against my injuries. _my little angle_! I thought. Then I nudged her off my flank and whispered: 'time to wake up,' her body wriggled a bit then she opened her eyes. 'Uncle Scourge is teaching us to hunt in twoleg place.' I said to her. At the mention of hunting she jumped up and ran out of the den. I was slower because of my scratches.

'Ok' boomed scourge. 'Who can tell me what the most important thing is when hunting-''a rabbit sees you, a mouse _feels_ you!' said firelilly waiting for praise. _'Yes,'_ said scourge 'when you're hunting in the _forest_. The only thing here is rats, the MOST IMPORTANT THING IS: _**never get bitten!**_ They carry terrible diseases, fatal diseases.' Firelilly was taking all of it in when scourge was finished she said: 'Rats, don't get bitten, death…got it!' next scourge showed us was how to stalk them, all your weight on your right side and then side-step. Then get all your energy up in your back legs and spring, but over-shoot, when you jump they hear it so overshoot to catch them.

When we arrived back at the camp we had something to put on the kill pile, a rat each. Then scourge called the clan to a meeting below the dumpster. 'This is my niece, firelilly. Today she caught her first prey so she will now get her collar, we cannot get a lot of collars, she must go with all the others that will also get their collars to…the cutter!' Gasps of horror went up through the crowd.

'The cutter?'

'Can't you send someone with them?'

'My scratch, is not going to the cutter!'

'SILENCE!' scourge yowled. 'My sister will go with them at night, take collars for them and herself then get out of there!' before our visit, scourge showed us the ins and outs of the building. This was our route:

8:30-climb to open window.

8:36-find collars that fit (must have color of our choice)

8:50-get out

8:56-run to camp

9:00-mission accomplished!

No less than half an hour, well it went like this:

8:30-help firelilly+mint into building

8:36-collars: me-purple, firelilly-sandy, mint-green

8:50-got out

8:56-run to camp…then there was a dog.


End file.
